Finding Indulgence
by Dreamer6164
Summary: Miroku and Sango sit on a hillside and have a deep discussion. Sango learns that it takes some heartache to appreciate some of the better indulgences.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

_AN: This takes place during the third episode of InuYasha: The Final Act. In the original scene, Kaede and Shippo interrupt them. I took the liberty of cutting them out. Miroku and Sango don't really get enough moments to themselves and I thought they deserved one. So this is my take on it. Enjoy! _

* * *

**Finding Indulgence**

The sky was a heavy pink as Sango gazed out into it, but it was not its beauty that occupied the young slayer's mind. The woman was deeply troubled by the disappearance of her younger brother.

A sad sigh escaped her lips as she pictured him running off after the dead priestess. Sango knew that this was not the first time that she and her younger brother had been separated, but unlike all the other times this time Kohaku's life force was in immediate danger.

It was certain that Naraku was targeting him because the shard that sustained Kohaku's life was one of the last ones needed to complete the Shikon Jewel. However, with the completion of the Shikon Jewel, that would mean Kohaku's life would be sacrificed and deep down Sango knew that was what Kohaku desired.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she barely registered the sound of someone sitting down on the ground beside her. Without the jingle of his staff it was easy for him to sneak up on her and he would probably be unrecognizable to anyone else, but his presence was so familiar to Sango that she had no trouble realizing who had sat down.

Sango wouldn't look over at him. She was too afraid that he would see the pain in her eyes and she didn't want her mood to drag him down with her. The silence stretched between them for a long while before Sango spoke. "Forgive me for being so sluggish."

"Sango." was his reply and by the tone of his voice she knew that he was telling her not to be ridiculous.

She still didn't want him to be brought down by her mood, so she continued. "Feel free to go find yourself a diverson," she encouraged, but quickly added, "as long as it isn't a woman." It didn't matter what mood she was in, she still didn't want him flirting behind her back.

She really thought that he would have taken her up on her offer, but he surprised her by replying, "Sango, this is exactly when I need to be with you." She looked over at him to find that he was staring at her with a sincere expression. "I couldn't possible leave you alone to go indulge myself."

She looked away feeling a fluttering in her stomach. His compassion knew no bounds it seemed. "You are too kind, Miroku." she answered with a small smile. She was glad that he staying by her side, but she couldn't help the little suspicion that wedged itself into her mind. They had been alone together for a while now and not once had he tried to touch her. It was then that a thought struck her. Maybe this wasn't the monk. Maybe it was Shippo using his fox magic. She leaned over to test her theory.

Her original motive was to feel around for a fluffy tail, but upon not finding one she opted for just caressing his bottom. It felt weird for her to be the one doing the groping and what actually surprised her was that she kind of liked doing it to him. "What are you doing?"

His words pulled her from her exploration and she pulled her hand back, feeling a blush stain her cheeks. She quickly scooted closer to lean against him so he wouldn't be able to see the color on her face. "I thought maybe you're Shippo in disguise." she mumbled out. She felt him slouch against her, probably feeling put off that she didn't trust him. However, he was wrong. She did trust him. She trusted him with her life. …She just didn't trust him not to grope her. "It's really you. I'm glad."

She felt Miroku straighten up which allowed her to snuggle up closer to him. They sat like that for a moment completely content until Miroku let out a sigh. "It has become quite a problem." he said in a hard voice.

Sango leaned away from him, confusion marring her face, to find that he was gazing out into the horizon. He looked over at her with a serious expression. "Naraku and Midoriko are both attempting to complete the Sacred Jewel, though for different purposes." His eyes shifted to the ground as he continued, "According to InuYasha… When Naraku obtains the completed Sacred Jewel… In that instant, we must purify the jewel and Naraku with it. 'You cannot defeat Naraku with a sword.' …those were Kikyo's words."

Sango listened as he talked, concentrating on his expression. She could see that something troubled him about what he was saying. It was a way to kill Naraku, but it seemed to Sango that Miroku didn't wish Naraku to end that way. This confused Sango a little bit, but she too couldn't help but wish for another way as well. With the completion of the Shikon Jewel, what would happen to Kohaku? She decided to confide in Miroku.

"Kohaku desires the sacrificing of his life in exchange for the completion of the Shikon Jewel." she said softly as she looked away.

She could feel his heavy gaze on her as he asked, "And you, Sango?" She hated that question, but he wouldn't let it go. "Do you wish for Kohaku's death?"

She shook her head as if that would dispel the question, but she knew it wouldn't. She closed her eyes as she answered, "I don't know…" How could she wish for her own brother's death? No matter what he had done, he would always be her little brother… and she wanted him to live… but…

"Don't lie, Sango." Miroku said in a soft voice and she looked over at him to find him smiling gently over at her. "It's written all over your face that you don't want that fate for him."

"But…" she said, then bit her lip. Wouldn't it be wrong, maybe even selfish of her to want him to live with memories that obviously tortured him?

Miroku continued to smile at her. "Don't give up yet. It's far too early for that." he said as he looked away again to gaze at the horizon. He was quiet for a moment and she watched as his serious expression came back. "It's true that Naraku seeks to complete the Sacred Jewel, we just simply need to defeat him before that happens."

If they defeated Naraku before he completed the Shikon Jewel, then Kohaku wouldn't have to perish. They would have more time to figure out how to sustain his life without the shard. "Miroku…" she said in watery voice as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

He looked over at her with such intense eyes that more tears built up behind her own eyes, which caused some of them to gather in the corner of them. "Sango, we need only to stand united. There's no need to hesitate."

She couldn't keep the grateful smile off her face as she reached up to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "Okay." she said with confidence. She couldn't describe this feeling. She could tell that he desperately wanted her to be happy and this fact only made her love him more.

He smiled, but he still had determination in his eyes. He then looked away and back out to the setting sun. Sango took this opportunity to take him by the hand and she also looked out toward the landscape. She felt him look down at their locked hands and then squeezed it.

"You know, Sango." he said softly, looking away from her. She hummed in response when he didn't continue. "You _are _my indulgence."

Blush and a big smile crept up onto her face. She squeezed his hand back as she replied, "Glad to hear it. 'Cause you're mine." As she watched the sun set, she knew that no matter what happened with Kohaku and their quest Miroku would always be by her side.

_

* * *

AN: Well, this is my first Mir/San fic. I felt it was time to do them some justice. I enjoy them just as much as Inu/Kag. I actually enjoyed writing this. Leave me a review to let me know how it went._

_~Dreamer6164~_


End file.
